


like sugar

by crossbelladonna



Series: tale as old as time; [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, late entry, ok so they makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 #kyouhabaweek<br/><b>Free prompt</b></p><p>Kyoutani wants to say something about this if it weren’t for the fact that his mouth is too sweet. Yahaba looks very amused by this.<br/>“What’s the matter?” he asks teasingly. “Too sweet?”<br/>Kyoutani rolls his eyes and Yahaba leans down, hands on Kyoutani’s shoulders hoisting him up a little so that he hovers over his face really close Kyoutani can smell skittles off of him.<br/>“Want me to take care of it?” Yahaba whispers, eyes sparkling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like sugar

**Author's Note:**

> first of all t h e sin
> 
> prompt i chose is: kissing + lots of sweets l m a o

Kyoutani is usually very tolerant when it came to Yahaba. Actually very tolerant to his whims despite how crazy it is. Sometimes though, he just stops and rethinks his life for a moment especially that he’s almost done eating his way through a bowl of skittles.

Now this seems like a normal thing, anyone could finish just a bag of skittles. Surely there’s just one bag to fill a bowl—

Wrong. There were _four._ He’s just nearly finished close to eight ounces of sickeningly sweet candy and he’s still whining when Kyoutani takes the bowl away, now only with less than ten skittles left.

“Kentarou, _give_ ,” Yahaba insists. They’re in the sofa and Yahaba’s beside him, hugging his torso as Kyoutani has the bowl high above their heads.

“No, fuck off you’ve had enough.” Kyoutani says stretching his arm away further to get away from Yahaba who’s also reaching his arm out for the candy.

“But I _need it_.”

“No you don’t. Don’t be stubborn do you want cavities?”

“I’LL BRUSH MY TEETH,”

“ _NO._ ”

And he’s back to burying his face in Kyoutani’s abdomen whining.

“Shigeru, listen. Sometimes you finish a bag of skittles and you tell yourself, ‘I’ve had enough, today!’” Kyoutani says, faking a cheery tone, as cheery as he can do anyway which isn’t quite the average cheerfulness a normal, not-tired-of-his-whining-boyfriend human can make.

Yahaba looks up at him, unhappy.

“But it’s really good.”

“Sometimes it’s _too_ good it’s _bad_ —”

“There’s so little left let me finish it!”

“No.”

Yahaba doesn’t move for a few seconds and Kyoutani starts to think he’s won this round, finally and starts lowering his arm until Yahaba moves away from him, sitting up and grinning with intent.

“You’re not having it,” Kyoutani tells him nevertheless, arm back to raising the bowl.

“Come on, Kentarou, be nice to me,” Yahaba shifts towards him and Kyoutani blocks him with his other arm and Yahaba’s reaching for the bowl—

“My _candyy_ —”

“SHIGERU FOR THE LOVE OF—”

“Giiive it!”

Kyoutani shoves him away and lightning quick, he pours the remaining skittles in his mouth and bites and _ugh_ that tastes so sickening, it’s too sweet all the jumble of fruity flavors it’s a mess in his mouth and Yahaba is squealing because Kyoutani ate his candy.

Kyoutani lets him be and listens to all of Yahaba’s complaints and still won’t move his mouth to chew because it’s so awfully sweet and he supposes it would’ve tasted good if he ate it one at a time but sometimes you gotta do the sacrifices.

“I’m going to buy a peg of skittles next time,” Yahaba says sadly, trying to prove something and oh god, Kyoutani hopes he’s joking.

Yahaba peers at his face and pokes his cheek.

“Are you okay?”

 _No? Fuck no._ Kyoutani makes a face. He’s never going near skittles ever again.

Yahaba grins again and he stands and Kyoutani almost thinks he’s going to leave but no instead, he moves over and climbs up the sofa to straddle over Kyoutani and promptly sits down on his lap looking triumphant.

Kyoutani wants to say something about this if it weren’t for the fact that his mouth is too sweet. Yahaba looks very amused by this.

“What’s the matter?” he asks teasingly. “Too sweet?”

Kyoutani rolls his eyes and Yahaba leans down, hands on Kyoutani’s shoulders hoisting him up a little so that he hovers over his face really close Kyoutani can smell skittles off of him.

“Want me to take care of it?” Yahaba whispers, eyes sparkling.

Kyoutani smirks and winds his arms around Yahaba who makes a startled noise and Kyoutani chuckles inwardly.

“That’s a yes right?” Yahaba wants to know, thrilled.

Kyoutani raises an eyebrow, waiting.

Yahaba’s on him at once, he grabs Kyoutani’s hair and pulls and tugs him forward and Kyoutani’s breath hitching as Yahaba presses their lips together forcefully and Yahaba is unrelenting.

His tongue traces along Kyoutani’s lower lip, trying to find the sweetness he wants until Kyoutani lets him, the sweetness in his mouth finally released from him and Yahaba gladly takes it, making a satisfied noise and as soon as their tongues meet, Yahaba’s hands tighten on Kyoutani’s hair, to his neck, to his shoulders while Kyoutani’s hands grip at Yahaba’s thighs.

Yahaba swipes the candy from Kyoutani’s mouth and breaks away for a moment to giggle against Kyoutani’s cheek while Kyoutani’s trying to catch his breath.

“So sweet,” Yahaba says, rolling what’s left of the candy in his mouth and swallowing.

“So are you,” Kyoutani huffs and Yahaba turns his head and he’s kissing him again now that the candy’s out of the way and Yahaba huffs into Kyoutani’s mouth as Kyoutani runs his fingers upwards underneath Yahaba’s shirt and stopping at his waist, fingers digging in.

Yahaba’s very warm in Kyoutani’s arms and he tastes like several fruits too sweet for Kyoutani’s liking but it’s _Yahaba_ and he’ll take him whatever he tastes like and he bites Yahaba’s lip, emphasizing his thoughts and Yahaba’s answering whine goes straight to the heat pooling around his stomach.

Yahaba pulls at his hair again and their kiss breaks with a gasp.

“Ah—Shigeru—” Kyoutani mumbles incoherently and Yahaba’s mouth trails downward, going for Kyoutani’s jaw and sets firm kisses to his neck, kisses that immediately turns into a sharp bite that Kyoutani’s hands that have been digging into Yahaba’s waist now seems to be wedged there permanently and Yahaba moves up again kisses along the way punctuated with hushed murmurs of _you’re so sweet, so sweet,_ murmurs that turn into nips and sharp bites and Kyoutani makes a low growl in his throat, tilting his head back and he can hear Yahaba’s heavy breathing but Kyoutani swears he can feel him smile.

Kyoutani licks his lips. Still sweet, still tangy.

“Kentarou…” Yahaba whispers, voice huskier than usual and he moves away to look at Kyoutani in the eyes, looking almost drunk as he rests his forehead against Kyoutani’s, their noses touching.

“Do me a favor,” Yahaba continues, grinning again.

Kyoutani lets Yahaba go and goes back to wrapping his arms around Yahaba tightly, no intents of letting him go just yet.

“What,” Kyoutani grumbles.

“Please eat the rainbows again.”

“I am this close to getting up and leaving.”

“Noo, noo,” Yahaba whines softly, making a face. He wraps his arms around Kyoutani’s neck, not intending to let go as well. Kyoutani almost smiles.

After a beat of silence, Yahaba whispers, “More?”

Kyoutani doesn’t need any more skittles to push him further as he captures Yahaba’s lips again. _More, of course._

**Author's Note:**

> [ s we at s ]
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna) | [tumblr](http://crossbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
